Bella, the Vampire Slayer
by GoodbyeIowa
Summary: Rewrite version 3.0, Post New Moon when Edward leaves Bella, Join Bella on her journey of self discovery, slaying, friendship, and maybe even love. Canon Pairings.
1. CREEPY SUIT GUY

**AN: Yes, it is yet another rewrite. and I still don't feel like I'm quite mastering this, oh well. I've taken some of the mythology from buffy the tv show, and buffy the movie, as well as some I just made up. A lot of my readers in the past have been angry that I changed the mythology, but sometimes it's necessary for the story. Please enjoy the story, and R&R**

**GoodbyeIowa**

**(Previously known as AlmostJaime, The One And Only Sullen Cullen, Cinderbella, etc, I had so many pen names)**

"Edward, don't leave me! Please!" I Pleaded with him, but he wouldn't look at me.

"I don't want you; you were nothing more to me but an infatuation." His Voice was sharp as he said these things through his teeth.

"You don't want me?" I asked hurt and broken. Tears peaked out of my eyes, Edward still didn't look at me. But I felt as if he knew those tears were rolling down the sides of my face.

"No, goodbye, Isabella." He was gone, right after he said that. He sped off vampire speed, and I'd never see him again.

"No Edward! Please!" I screamed it out. But he was already gone. I ran after him, but he was already too far gone for me to find him. So I gave up.

I laid on the forest floor for hours and hours. Not knowing that it has actually been hours. I was still bleeding from when I tripped earlier that day. I just laid there motionless with my eyes closed.

One Week Later

I sat down in a chair that was too expensive, and too clean. In a hallway that was too white. Next to a girl that was too beautiful to look as miserable as me. The air was too silent, and too dry. I itched my fore arm.

The door in front of me was closed, the person that brought me here was behind it.

The girl next to me sighed. Her long blonde hair brushed my shoulder. Her eyes were closed.

I was just frozen.

"My name is Carmen," she said to me. Her voice was rough. Probably from a night of crying.

"Bella." I said in return.

"Why do you think we're here?" She asked quietly.

"I think they just found the two most miserable girls in the state, and decided to make them sit next to each other for 15 minutes." My sarcasm has no bounds.

"But I'm not even from Washington." she said quietly. "I'm from Ohio."

"Ohio…"I repeated. "Wow. What are you doing here?"

"I have no idea."

Slowly the door in front of us opened. "Carmen Jones, and Isabella Swan, We're ready for you now." It was the man that brought me here. Tall, dark, and mysterious.

We stood up slowly and walked hesitantly through the open door.

I'm not going to lie, I was expecting an office, what stood before me was an all-white- gymnasium, no windows, and fluorescent lights bathed my skin.

What is this all about?

An empty room that had a coffin nailed shut in the middle of the room.

The man spoke, " I suppose, that neither of you know why you're here."

We carefully shook our heads. I turned to look at Carmen, she wasn't numb like i was. Her face was fearful.

"Girls, " He began, " What do you know about vampires?"

My eyebrow raised. My lips parted. My jaw dropped. My stomach sank.

"Too much."

The words slipped out of my mouth like molten lava. It burned.

Carmen turned to me. Her face confused in a was-that-a-serious-question kind of way.

The man gave me an expectant eye. " Care to expand on that, Isabella?"

"you want to hear about vampires?" My tongue was as hot as coals. "They all deserve to die."

"Well, Isabella," He said calmly. "You're in the right place." he took two wooden stakes out of his pocket.

He handed one to Carmen. "You have got to be kidding me."

and he handed one to me. I looked him dead in the eye. I said nothing. My mind raced.

From across the room the Coffin began to shake.

"I believe you girls will know what to do." he started to the door, " The power is in you now." he stepped behind the door, and I heard the click of the lock.

We watched the coffin continue to shake.

"Bella, what do we do?" She said quietly."That isn't really a vampire in there, is it?"

"Carmen," I said, turning to her. " That's exactly what that is."

A fist broke through the coffin.

My heart races, a scream breaks through our lips. I run to the door. I begin pounding and pounding.

"HEY CREEPY SUIT GUY! THIS STAKE IS NOT GOING TO WORK! I'VE SEEN A VAMPIRE DIE BEFORE! THIS WON'T WORK! THIS WON'T WORK."

Carmen just continues to cry and scream. "Bella! what do we doooooooooo?" She sobs through her words.

I continue banging on the door. Carmen joins me. And the vampire.

Finally.

Breaks.

Through.

I shake my head. I remember that just yesterday I was begging for death. Maybe this is the way the universe is giving me what I want. They hand me a weapon that obviously won't work. and a chick that's clearly just as lost as I am. So I hold me stake in my hand, and give it my best shot.

The vampire creeps towards us, he studies us, like cat and mouse.

I turn to face the vampire. I look at Carmen and put my pointer finger to my lips, "Just stay behind me." she nods tearfully.

"Hey!" I shout to the vamp. "Do you like blood?" I remove the scab from my paper cut from my birthday party.

All it took was on second. I watched it all happen in slow motion before me. He lunged towards me, his teeth, centimeters away from my neck. And before I could think about it, The stake was protruding through his chest.

It worked? I thought. Carmen didn't even have enough time to scream.

The doors unlocked behind us. "Girls, Come with me." said the man with a smile on his face.

We followed him to the room next door. An office. go figure.

He sat behind his desk, and we took a seat in the chairs in front of it.

"I can't imagine the confusion you two must be going through. but it's time that we get it all sorted out."

"Well, I know that I'm ready for some answers." Carmen snapped.

"Well, let's start in the beginning. Who remember the incident that happened in Sunnydale in 2002?" He began.

Carmen and i both looked at each other quizzically. "You mean when the town just...disappeared?" I asked.

"Exactly. On that day, multiple things happened. Rules began to change. the order of things came to a new balance. A very powerful witch, conjured a very important spell. a spell that made both of you very special." His words sounded rehearsed, practiced, precise. Like he's a college student giving a presentation.

"The spell didn't work exactly the way she thought it would, it only made the girls special, when they've come to a point in their life, where they had to be. When you needed to be able to protect yourself from vampires."

Carmen's hands slammed on the table and she shot up from her chair. "This is stupid. I don't know what that thing was, but vampires are not real."

I put my hand on top of Carmen's. I knew she was just scared.

The man smirked a little british man smirk, "Look at that. See how you two are drawn together? Don't you feel the bond between you two."

Carmen was shaking.

"It's okay." I said to her softly. "just sit down."

"You're both slayers. Vampire slayers."

My eyes narrowed, and i smirked a sarcastic smirk. "Explain something to me, sir."

"You can call me Robin."

"Robin," I tested the name. "How could I kill him with a stake?"

"It," Carmen interjected.

"Yes, how could I kill it with a stake? I've seen a vampire get killed before. This is nothing like before. and shouldn't I have turned into 'the slayer' " i say with air quotes, "before? I've been attack and almost killed by a vampire before this."

"To answer your first question, It takes the slayer's power to kill with a stake. Like I said before, after the spell that was cast, a lot of the rules changed. And to answer your other question, when you were being attacked by that vampire, did you feel absolutely helpless?"

I sat on that question a few minutes. "No." I knew Edward was going to save me. "But that doesn't explain why I'm the slayer now."

"Has a vampire hurt you? Recently?"

No...unless…"What if a vampire...made me feel helpless...Emotionally?"

"OKAY. Enough." Said Carmen angrily. " I've heard enough. I can't take this any longer. Today is the first day I've ever seen a vampire. And it's my last day. "

"Carmen, what happened to your father?"

Her hands shook as she spoke. Her words wavered. "He was murdered."

"By a vampire." Robin finished her sentence.

"No." she stated.

"When they found him, he was completely drained of blood, am I wrong?"

She didn't say anything. Sitting next to me, I could feel the belief begin to radiate off her skin. She was beginning to really believe.

For hours more we sat in that office, we learned of our destiny.

Apparently being a slayer is kind of like joining the Army. There's a bootcamp we have to go through. 3 weeks. And then we're set for life. They pay for our college, they provide housing, they pay our bills, we get a credit card.

Robin said once the council got back together after all the wreckage, and the spell, they realized there would be more slayers than them, and it was time to get funding. Which is just another way of saying that they got the government involved.

Carmen and I exchanged numbers, and our new lives began.

...

I pulled up to my driveway in my truck, Charlie was waiting for me outside. His eyes filled with worry.

I put my truck into park, and take my keys out of the ignition. I stepped out of my car. and began walking up to the house.

"Bella," Charlie began, "Where have you been? I was so worried. I called your mom, i called the hospital…"

"Dad, I've joined the army."

"Bella, that isn't funny. Where were you?"

"Dad, I've joined the army, I leave tomorrow for basic training." I hold up the document that Robin gave me. The record was completely legit, but of course, at the same time, it wasn't.

He took it from my hand and began to read.

"No, Bella. I did not sign off on this." Anger began to rise in his voice.

"You didn't have to. I'm 18 years old. If i want to join the army, i'm going to join the army." I put my hand on the doorknob to the front door, and i begin to walk in. Charlie follows after me.

"Bella, you can't do this, you haven't even finished high school."

"I don't need to finish high school to do this, and this is my decision, Dad. you can't stop me."

I walk over to the kitchen and grab an apple off the counter. I begin to munch in on the apple.

He looks at me, " This is because of Edwin, isn't it? Because he's gone."

I take a few more bites of my apple. And I think about what I'm going to say to Charlie. I want to be honest with my dad. and I don't want to hurt him.

"You know, dad, I'd be lying if I said this wasn't because of Edward. but this has Edward written all over it. But I really want you to believe me when I tell you, this is for me. I know that if I do this, I can really do some good in the world."

He paused, I munched a little more on my apple.

"You really want this?"

Want this? This is all I have.


	2. Extraordinary

**AN: Looking for a Beta, anyone out there interested?**

**Chapter Two: Extraordinary**

"Move it, Swan!"

Here I was, slayer boot camp. I gotta tell you, It wasn't as easy as I was expecting. Even with the super strength and infinite healing powers, they REALLY prepared you for everything. And to make matters worse, all of the Drill Sergeants really had it out for me. I think it's because they knew I was in love with a vampire.

"You call that a push up?"

I sat in the mud, rain pouring on my head. They pushed me harder than the other.

"Wow, Swan, that's really weak!"

I crawled under barbed wire, faster than ever before.

"Move it, Maggot!"

Tears fell through my eyes. I made it out of the barbed wire. Lucky for me it was raining, so the didn't know I was crying. I grabbed the rope and began to climb up the wall.

"People are DYING, Swan! Are you going to save them? How can you save them when you're going this slow?"

I made it over the wall, obstacle course over.

Sergeant Harris blew his whistle at me. Signalling that this was all over. He walked over to me. and put his hands on my shoulders.

"This is more than just a fight for you, isn't it?" He said softly. He knew I was crying.

"Yes, Sir." My voice cracked over the sound of rain and thunder.

He brought me into a hug. "When you're out there on the course, don't listen to what anyone says, not even me, you're extraordinary. I haven't seen dedication like this since…" He trailed off.

I couldn't stop thinking about the hug he was giving me. Is he allowed to hug me? I shrugged off the thought.

"Thank you, sir. I do my best."

I thought about who he could be talking about. It was probably Buffy. We've all heard about her by now. Rumor has it Sergeant Harris himself fought side by side with her. And the way he drills us, you'd believe it.

…

"Bella, How was the drill?" Carmen called me from her bunk.

I shrugged. "It could've been worse."

Carmen began to make her way over to my bunk, and she took a seat next to me and began digging through her pockets.

she pulled out a little silver necklace. It was a cross.

"I want you to have this."

I stared at the necklace in awe.

"Carmen, I…"

"It was my mother's. And I want you to have it."

"Carmen, I can't. It's beautiful bu-"

"I insist." she said cutting me off. She had a soft smile on her face. I could never say no to that. I took it from her hands.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because you're my sister, and I could never had made it this far without you."

A tear lingered in my eye lid and dropped gracefully. I grabbed carmen into a hug.

"Just one more week. and we're out of here."

"Yeah," she said, pulling out of the hug.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"I've always wanted to go to Michigan, I can't lie."

I laughed. "Why Michigan?"

"Because the upper Peninsula is like a mystery up there."

I smile. "Michigan, It Is."

We sit there on my bed for a minute while I fiddle to put on my new necklace.

"So…" Carmen began hesitantly, "What are you going to tell your dad?"

"what do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell him you're the Slayer, or are you just going to play off this whole Army cover?"

I was taken aback. I hadn't really thought about it. and I never wanted to lie to my dad…

"To be honest, I might tell him, but it won't be for a while. You know what I mean? I'll just play out this Army thing as long as I can. I just wish i could go back home and not feel like I'm going to die."

"Die? Bella, you're practically indestructible."

My smile flattened out. "Not literally die. Just...mentally. I was really in love with this guy...this…"

"Vampire." She finished for me. "It's okay. You can say it."

"Well, he left me, thought he was too dangerous for me, I suspect. Ironically enough now, I'm probably more of a danger to him. But it doesn't change...anything." I pause. I feel the water works coming on. Ugh, this is stupid. Crying is stupid.

"You still love him." she said softly. I love that she just completely understood everything i just said.

I just nod once, trying to pull myself together. I sniffle quietly and rub my eyes. "But that doesn't matter, we're over. and now I need to figure out who Bella is, you know? I just spent a whole year as 'Bella, Edwards girl.' And now I just have to be Bella."

Carmen smiles, " You're taking this a little too well."

I reply in a flat voice, "Hello, I'm dying on the inside. God, aren't you listening?" I punch her teasingly in the shoulder, even though what I said was true, and I pass it off like it's nothing.

"But you're right, " I say, " I guess I really could be off worse."

…

Boot camp was over. I looked at all the girls around me, most of them were going to head home before they were "Shipped off" to war. But not Carmen and I. We sat outside on the stoop and just watched as everyone piled into their cars and said their goodbyes.

"Did you two figure out where you were going?" The door was opened behind us and it was Sergeant Harris, he took us by surprise. He wasn't wearing his typically Army garb, he was wearing some baggy jeans, sneakers, and a hawaiian shirt. This must be his down time.

He took a few steps towards us and sat down next to me.

"We're going to try out Michigan." Carmen simply stated. "Figured what ever kind of nasties are up there, we can handle it." She smiled.

"If you're talking about the ghettos of Flint, I think that's a bit out of your territory."

We laugh.

"We're going to the upper peninsula." I say.

"Oh," Harris says, "So...basically Canada?"

"Yeah, I guess so!"

"I did read somewhere that we'd be able to see Canada from where we will be living. It's right across the lake." added Carmen. "Sault Sainte Marie, Michigan."

"Well, I wish you luck, girls. I know if anyone can do some good in this world, It will be you two."

"Thank you, sir!"

He stood up, He saluted us. We smiled.

He walked away slowly and began to walk to the next group of girls, probably wishing them luck as well.

Carmen turned next to me, "Hey B, I'm probably going to make sure I have all my stuff together. Let's leave within an hour?" She started to stand up.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll just be here." She walked to the door and stepped inside.

I sat there for a few moments by myself, just thinking, feeling the warmth of the sun. Part of me felt so alive, and the other part just felt like dying. But as the day goes by, that dying part of me fades just little by little. I'm excited for this new adventure. I'm ready to figure out who Bella is.

Suddenly a girl sits next to me. She's very rugged. Her eyes were dark, her hair was dark, her clothes were dark. She pulls a pack of Marlboro lights out of her pocket. I'd recognize that pack anywhere. Renee had a weird smoking phase when I was 8. and then quit shortly after I was 10. She keeps rummaging around in her pockets.

"Hey, do you have a light?" Her voice is gruff.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

She rummages around for several more seconds until she looks into her pack of cigarettes to notice that was where her lighter was. She lights it up and takes a big inhale.

She exhales slowly. "My name is Liza. What's yours?"

"Bella." I say quietly.

"Have you ever had a cigarette, Bella?"

"No, I haven't."

She takes a quick drag and pulls it out of her mouth. "You want to try it?" She puts it in front of my face.

I grimace a little, "Maybe later."

She laughs. Puts the cigarette back in her mouth. she laughs because she knows, I might not ever see her again.

"I didn't like my first cigarette." she said matter-of-factly.

"Then why do you smoke?"

She stews on that question for several seconds. A couple drags.

"Sad girls smoke cigarettes." she answered plainly. "And you looked pretty sad, you looked like you needed one."

I raised my eyebrows slightly. "Why would you say that?"

"I saw you over here all by yourself, and I know what it looks like when someone is dying. So hang in there Little Bella, you're a Slayer. You got this."

…

Carmen and I pile into our Greyhound Bus, We had several different stops to make before making it to Michigan. We take our seats, and try to get settled in before the bus takes off. The doors close. This is our new beginning.

**AN: Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed chapter two, a lot of original characters, and hey! Xander made a cameo! So that's always cool. I was so excited to see all the people that have read the first chapter :D I mean, no review so far, but a lot of people have taken interest! This means the world to me. and if you're wondering why i am putting them in michigan, it's because that was we're I was born and raised. I felt like, hey, it's my fanfiction, I'm going to make them go to my favorite place in the world! Which is the upper Peninsula, in Michigan. Please R&R**


	3. I Wanna be a Pirate

**AN: I hope you don't hate original characters, because here comes another one! Today is Bella's first day of school in Sault Sainte Marie. The Monster in this chapter is based on a real Ojibwe Legend of the Baykok, all the information I got on it came from Monsterpedia dot com. Not an original beast, sadly. R&R! **

**Chapter Three: Flying Skeletons**

_The wind did not settle, the waves did not silence, my heart did not stop pounding. The only light that shone was the moonlight over my hair. Here I stood, the ground beneath me frosted by the air. The waves in my view were a never ceasing force of nature. _

"_Bella," I ask myself, "What are you doing here?" Like an outer body experience, I watch myself stand on the edge of a stream. I watched myself starting to get into a canoe. It was carved out of a tree log, the carvings were precise, and intricate. _

_I watch as I step into the canoe like I've been doing it my whole life. I begin floating through the rapid waves and begin to go closer and closer to the cliff. My body crashes with the canoe through the waves. I watch myself look up to the cliff, it's like I'm waiting for someone up there, so busy looking at the cliff, and not busy enough to see the wave take over my canoe. _

_I'm being tossed by the waves, and my canoe violently tosses over into the icy, cold rapids. _

_I'm drowning. I feel my lungs burn through the icy liquid. I try to scream but I can't breathe. My body is seized by the water, there's no fighting. _

I wake up in darkness, panting. By instinct, I turn to my window, and I can't help but feel disappointed, because he isn't there. Sitting in my window, like he always was. My throat tightens, my whole body just ready to give up, and I sob. I let go, and let the tears run freely. not only because of the nightmare.

I miss him.

…

When I woke up again the sun shined through like a hazy fog. My room was on the third floor, fully equipped for my new life. Honestly, everything was too modern for my taste. My Cast Iron bed frame, The raven black dresser set with a matching night stand. The beautifully styled arm chair that sat in the corner by my bookshelf, already stocked with all of my favorite books. Honestly, it was a bit much. But if being the slayer means living the pampered life, I can live with it.

I began to get dressed, just jeans, tank top, and a sweater over it. I put on my cross, and hid a mini vial of Holy water in my pocket. I stocked my backpack up: pencils, notebooks, some sticky notes, my copy of Jane Eyre; and of course, two stakes. Just in case one stake just wasn't enough.

I slip on my Toms, and I head down stairs.

Carmen sat at kitchen table, munching on some apples.

"It's pretty cool to get all this stuff for just being a slayer, I bet this is how trust fund babies feel," Carmen speculated.

I snorted. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed out a packet of instant oatmeal.

"No, I'm serious. Like...All those rich kids out there, that just have money for being alive."

I begin pouring the packet into a bowl, "Yeah but, I definitely feel like we should avoid splurging. We wouldn't want to draw too much attention to ourselves."

"Man," Carmen started changing the subject, "They give us a credit card, but no fake ID? I mean, Jeez, we're slayers, we probably won't even make it to 21."

I laugh out loud, but part of me thought that she was probably right.

Minutes passed, we started piling into my truck, Carmen popped a CD into the car was soon pouring lyrics from every direction.

"_But I can tell you, it's a guarantee that I'll_

_Always run_

_Away from every problem or severed relationship_

_Cause that's who I am_

_I wanna be a pirate cause they get to be_

_Whoever they want on the deep blue sea_

_Here I come"_

Yeah," Carmen starts, " Cady Groves is my Spirit Animal."

I liked the song. About a broken girl, that's giving up on society and just says f*ck it, and says she wants to be a pirate. I wish I could be like her.

The album came to an end, and we pulled into the school parking lot.

I put the truck in park, turn the keys out of the ignition, and step out of the truck. I put my book bag over my shoulders and Carmen followed behind me.

The walk through the parking lot felt wrong. I could feel something wrong in the air, and I hadn't even stepped into the building yet.

I hate it when I'm right.

The Main Entrance doors are violently swung open, two police officers are restraining a petite girl and trying to get her out of the school.

"I'm not crazy!" She cried. "It was a skeleton! A flying skeleton! It was real!" Her sobs exploded out of her as she got dragged out of the school. "They killed him! It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" She screamed on the top of her lungs, the parking lot of people were silenced.

She made eye contact with one of the classmates, "Braxton! Braxton, don't you believe me? BRAXTON! BRAX-" The wails were cut off by the cops throwing her into the back of the police cab. The sound of the door slamming echoed.

I turn to look at Braxton. Dark curly hair, red brown skin. He stared at her miserable face through the window of the cruiser. She put her hand on the window, like she was reaching out to him. They made eye-contact for a few seconds. And he just looked down and shook his head.

I turn to Carmen, "I hope you weren't hoping for normal," I whispered softly. We begin stepping towards the school. Now it just feels much farther away than before.

She waited a few seconds before replying. "We're going to have to kill this flying skeleton thing, aren't we?"

"Afraid so." I replied

"Unless she's actually crazy." She tried to persuade

"Doubt it." I said with a sigh.

She sighed in defeat. "I'll hit the books."

We take a step through the Main Entrance, "Welcome to the Hellmouth." I say quietly enough for only Carmen to hear it. I watch as the police car takes that girl away.

…

The morning flashed by like a blur. Nothing notable happened. Lunch time rolled around and I took a seat at an empty table. Carmen sat down shortly after, with her face in a book.

"How was your first three classes of the day? Any drama?" I say conversationally.

She looks up at me like a deer in the headlights, "What?"

"Oh," She begins to answer, "I skipped." she says flatly.

"What?"

"I skipped."

"On your FIRST day?" I said astonished. I have never skipped a class a day in my life. I've always been square Little Bella.

"I was in the library." she said in a defensive way, "Trying to find something in our handbook about a flying skeleton."

"Well?"

"No dice there, but check this out." She took the book in front of her, and handed it to me. I checked out the cover, 'Ojibwe Legends.' I flipped it back to the page she was on.

"Check out this Mr. Ugly. Also known as, Baykok."

I scanned through the information about him, " Well, it says he looks like a skeleton, and he flies. He fits the description."

"And check this out," she flipped it to the next page.

I scanned the page. "He eats peoples LIVERS? Oh, God. This isn't going to be fun."

"Patrol tonight? It says he likes to screech about the woods,"

"It also says his main prey is the strongest warriors. Sounds like we'd be the perfect bait." I added

"Is it sad that I'm actually a little excited?"

"Yes," I said sarcastically with a smile. "It's very sad. Now lets get some food."

I get up to turn around, and as I turn around, of course, there's a hot guy behind me. And of course I spill all of his food to the ground. and of course my face turns red. I don't even want to know what my facial expression is right now!

"I am so…"I tried to say sorry but I was so shocked.

But this guy here, Braxton, from earlier, his eyes shine, his smile was a little too perfect, his hair, shiny and curly. too perfect. He must be a demon.

Maybe.

He looks me in the eyes and then he begins to make eye contact with every person in this cafeteria. He takes my wrist and raises my arm up triumphantly.

"SHE'S RIGHT! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO EAT THIS SH*T! WE DESERVE BETTER!"

The cafeteria replied back passionately, " YEAH!" and the next thing I know everyone is throwing their food to the ground, every single person in the cafeteria.

"WE BUST OUR BUTTS LEARNING IN THIS PLACE! IF WE DIDN'T SHOW UP HERE EVERYDAY, DO YOU THINK ANY OF THESE PEOPLE WOULD HAVE JOBS?"

"NO WAY!"

Someone tossed their table over, chairs we being thrown across the cafeteria. and some jock guy with a letterman's jacket just yells, "F*ck the police!"

I made him let my wrist go, and I stared at Carmen in horror. She mouthed something like, "Let's get out of here." and I nodded enthusiastically.

We walk through the slush of mediocre cafeteria food while Braxton, the freedom fighter, continues his rally on the mistreatment of students. We exit the cafeteria and close the door behind us. I sit against the hallway wall, practically panting from all the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Carmen said comically.

"Let's just never speak of this. Ever again."

But before Carmen could even reply, Braxton came running through the cafeteria door.

"Aw, sh*t, man. I got them all really riled up." He just chuckles to himself. "This could go on for the rest of the day!" He chuckles some more, "I love it." He puts his face in his hands and just continues to laugh.

Carmen and I just stare at each other like, 'Oh my God, what is going on?'

He comes out of his laughing spree and takes out his hand for me to shake it. " My name is Braxton."

I take the hand hesitantly. "My name is Bella. And this is my sister, Carmen."

"Did you just start here today?" he asked. "I've never seen either of you."

"Yeah, we're new. Just moved in yesterday."

"Well, welcome to Sault Sainte Marie. You're both very attractive girls, so I'm sure you'll do just fine here. As long as the snow doesn't bother either of you."

We both blush. We stood there awkwardly because neither of us really knew what to say. He's too nice. He must be a demon.

Maybe.

"Well, uh…" he started slowly, "This," He pointed through the cafeteria, "Is probably going to go on for a few hours. Or until the cops show up. Again. You two want to get out of here? Trust me, with this going on, no one will notice."

Carmen and I looked each other. I thought about Carmen, who already skipped all of her morning classes anyway. And I thought about me. Little Bella who's never skipped a class in her life. i could use a little adventure. Some teenager-y fun. Why not? What would Cady Groves do? Stick around for when the cops show up? Or leave, go on an adventure? It's time to make Cady proud.

"Let's go. We'll take my truck."


	4. Mr Skully

**Chapter Four: Mr. Skully**

We sat crunched together in the cab of my truck. Half of me was freaking out for skipping school. The other half of me was excited, the thrill of it all. And I did realize the irony of it all. I kill vampires, I have super strength, but I get the real thrill from skipping class.

"So, Braxton, where are we going?" We've been driving aimlessly for much too long. Driving on roads that barely have names, barely even paved, barely can even call them roads at all.

"You're both going to love it. I promise." he paused, " Wait, hiking isn't going to be a problem right? There will be a bit of hiking involved."

"I don't know, the last hike I went on the guy broke up with me in the middle of the woods," I said trying to not sound bitter, but comical and sarcastic.

"Aw, shoot. That guy must be a real monster."

"Yeah, total soul sucker." Carmen added.

I laugh dryly, trying to enjoy the witty banter.

"Don't worry ladies, this will be the best hike you will ever go on. And we'll be meeting a friend of mine there too. So I hope that it's okay."

"Should be fine," Besides, worst case scenario, we're vampire slayers. Nothing can stop us.

"What's the name of your friend?" Carmen piped in.

"Mitch, he goes to school with us, he's just barely ever goes." He laughs.

Mitch sounds like a real winner, I thought.

"Okay, " Braxton says pointing up the road, " Right here, take a turn, and there will be a small parking lot. Park in there."

I do as he says, making my way at a steady pace. turning into the parking lot, picking a spot close to the trail. We get out quickly, and I bring my bag with me just in case. You never know what could come up.

The trek through the forest was easier than I anticipated. Though Braxton, who was leading us through, got a little raspy in his voice. Another plus to my ridiculous slayer strength, no hike can phase me.

"Alright," Said Braxton, "We're almost there."

Just like that I felt cramping in my sides. Oh no… not now.

The scene before me was the scene from my dream. This was bad. It was so beautiful. The stream, the painted rocks, the cliff, the woods, even the canoe was located near by.

Braxton must be a demon.

Maybe.

And just when I thought things couldn't have gotten worse, Mitch, came into view. Tall, Pale skin, bleach blond hair, piercing topaz eyes.

Carmen and I gasp in unison.

A vampire. I drop my bag to the ground, I grab both of the stakes out of there and throw one to Carmen, who's agile, ready.

Our stances are rigid. "Braxton, Get out of here." Carmen's voice was stern.

"HEY! Hey. Mitch is cool."

"Braxton, he's a vampire." I say.

"Brax, you didn't say that you'd be bringing slayers along-" My hand was at his throat. before he could finish his sentence. I held him hard against the bark of a tree. He didn't have a chance.

"HEY! I'M TELLING YOU HE'S COOL. GET AWAY FROM HIM." Braxton was getting hysterical.

I loosen my grip on Mitch's throat. "Give me just one reason why I shouldn't kill you."

"Because I'm not a monster." he said through his strained vocal cords.

"I've heard that one before." I say angrily. I take my stake, draw my arm back, and -

"Bella! Don't kill him! He's here to help!" He tries to pull me away from his dead friend. He has no chance.

"You knew we were slayers." Carmen says matter-of-factly. "How did you know?"

He scoffed, "Well, I'm not all that normal myself. Bella, I'm serious. Let him go."

I'm eye to eye with Mitch, " One false move, and you're gone." I shove him to the ground and walk back to Carmen. He shuffled from the ground and back to his feet. I watch as he composes himself, dusting his shoulder's off like he's in an R&B music video.

"Now, before I ditch you with the soul sucker," I say to Braxton," you should explain to me in the _deepest _of details, why you brought us _here._" I stated sternly. Putting extra emphasis on 'here' because of that crazy dream i had the other day. Now I'm just wondering if he had anything to do with that. I took a seat on a nearby log and carmen sat next to me. Both of us with our arms crossed, and our faces that said we were not going to take any malarky.

"Well, for one, I brought you here because I knew there wouldn't be anyone around. Tourist season is over."

"What is this place?" Carmen asked, staring at the cliffs, and the beautiful body of water.

"This is called, Kitch-iti-kipi. It has a legend, but according to some historical documents, the legend itself is a scam to get more people to come here. I mean, I don't believe it. But this isn't about Kitch-iti-kipi, this is about what happened this morning."

"This morning?"

"Virginia, the girl they were dragging out of the High School. She's been accused of murder. But I know that she didn't do it. And she knows she didn't do it. She was walking around the woods with the most popular guy in school, no less. My best friend, football captain, the funny guy, his name was McKenzie."

"It was the flying skeleton, wasn't it?" Carmen questioned.

"You already know?"

"I did some research. Bells and I were going to do some patrolling tonight. Try to catch this dude before he kills any other people."

"And where does the vampire come in?" I asked flatly.

"Mitch is just here to help."

"I'm really not a monster, I've never hurt anyone. I just feed off animals. All i want to do is help. Make the world a better place." Mitch spoke very evenly.

I rolled my eyes. "I've really heard all of this before."

"What about the riot in the cafeteria today? What was the point of that?" Carmen asked.

"Those kids needed to let off some steam. The head cheerleader just got accused of murder and the most beloved guy in school was just killed. Everyone was upset, trust me, they needed that so they can grieve."

"So, you wanted to join us on our patrol?" Carmen got up slowly and walked over to Braxton. "You? You really think you can handle a flying skeleton?" She smiles coyly, and pushes him playfully. He was taken off guard and almost fell to the ground.

"Hey! I'm in human form right now! No fair!"

"Human form? What are you?" Carmen said.

"I'm a thunderbird."

He was a demon.

"Like the car?" Carmen joked.

"Uh, no." He said shortly, " Like the mythical creature, like the symbol of my people. I'm a thunderbird."

"That's actually how Braxton and I met, I was feeding in the woods and he found me in his animal form. I was actually going to eat him, until he switched back to human form. It was a really great battle we had. Too bad we stopped." He said with a smirk.

"I would've won," Says Braxton cockily.

"No way."

"Lightning comes out of my wings, you dildo, you would've been toast."

"Verses my venom? Hah. No dice."

"Okay, boys, that's enough, I wouldn't want to have to separate you two." Carmen said sarcastically.

"And lets get down to business. Where does Mr. Skully like to hang out?" I added.

Mitch scoffs. "Mr. Skully." he says. "You really don't know what you're up against, do you?"

"Whatever it is," I pause, I walk closer to Mitch and swing my arm back, I punch the tree behind him, and layers of bark shatters through, Mitch smiled "I think we can handle it."

…

"Now, Remember, Mr. Skully's prey is the fiercest of warriors. And that is us. So we better stick together if we want to kill this thing." Carmen said, taking the lead.

I grab my back pack, quickly taking inventory on what I have brought. A few stakes, my phone, credit card, flashlight, and along my belt dangled a gift from the boot camp. A katana.

"I disagree, I think we should cover more ground. We should split up." Said mitch.

"Compromise time!" Exclaimed Braxton, " Okay, Carmen and I will be on a team, and Mitch and Bella will be on a team. There we go."

"Try not to kill Mitch, Alright?" Braxton said to me.

"No promises," I said while glancing at Mitch.

We parted our separate ways, flashlight in hand, making it through the woods with intense concentration, listening in for the screech of the Skeleton.

We trailed the woods for several minutes, I tried to stay focused on the mission. Trying to make Buffy proud. I know I've never met her, and probably never will. But if I can make one less Creeper walk the earth, I feel like I'm really making a difference.

"Bella," Mitch started, "What happened to make you a slayer?"

My eyebrows furrowed together. What is he trying to do? Make conversation with me? "That's actually pretty personal to me. What about you Mitch? Why did you become a Vampire?"

"I was born this way, actually." I roll my eyes at his response.

"Nobody is born a monster. That is literally impossible."

"It's true," He says conversationally. "My mother is human, and my father is a vampire. I'm only half vampire." He said it so Matter-of-factly it just made me so angry.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I say while I kick through some branches.

"You want to meet my mother?" He said surprised. Wow, he really doesn't understand sarcasm at all.

"Yeah...Sure…"I say with my voice thick with sarcasm. We took another step through the dense woods. Flashlights in hand, I shine my way through. Before Mitch could say another word a piercing screech rang through the woods. We both stop in our tracks. My flashlight shines through the sky, I see nothing.

"You heard that too, right?" I say, trying not to sound scared.

"Yeah, I heard it." he says gruffly.

The high-pitched scream rang through the woods, I begin spinning around in circles, my eyes scanning every inch of light my flashlight hits.

"Do you see him?"

"I don't see him. But I can hear him." The screech continues.

Oh, sh*t...I keep thinking over and over again.

"Are you ready?" I say to him.

Before he can answer, there before us was the rotting corpse, his face was was half skin, half bone. His eyes piercing red. And his club. Made out of bones none-the-less.

I jump for my sword, the sound of it coming out of its holder sang in all of our ears, and I wield the sword with such majesty.

The monster snarled in out, taking no time for babysitting. He came at me with his club and screeched. his open mouth with broken teeth, his breath smelled like flesh. I blocked his strike with my sword and I wailed at the force. The sword was able to cut his club in half leaving him weaponless.

Skully stopped for a moment, almost comically. Looking at his broken weapon, that has obviously been with him for an eternity. His red eyes burned into mine. He honestly looked like I hurt his feelings or something. His face switched to rage. His cry was fiercer than ever. He came out me. his bony fingers went in for my neck. I swung my sword at him. I pierced it's chest and he cried harder than ever before. I pull my sword out, and he falls to the ground.

"He's dead." I say softly. I pant softly.

"No, it can't be that easy." Said Mitch. " We'll have to cut him up into pieces, and burn the pieces."

"Do you have any lighter fluid?"

"No, but we do have lightning." After mitch said that i remember how Braxton was some weird and mysterious Thunderbird.

Mitch grabs out his cellphone from his pocket. "Sh*t, no signal."

"Okay, go walk around for a while and try and get ahold of Braxton. I'm going to cut Mr. Skully into pieces in the mean time." I said glancing at the dead corpse. Wow, what is that? An oxymoron? A catch-22? That's something.

Mitch caught my face, the pondering. "Hey," he said, " Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, " I said cheerfully. " This guy is dead for now. I can handle it."

Mitch began to search for some service for his cell phone. And I just took a moment to stare at the body. Legend has it that he used to be the strongest of all warriors, and his tribe lead him astray. He got so lost that he could never find his way back. I'd be pretty angry too. I'd get my revenge. Not saying that he's justified killing people, but is it so messed up for me to understand his motive?

I lift up my sword and swing down. I can feel the bones crack just by hearing the shatter. I hit again, this time the debris flew all around me. I hit harder. I hit him like he's all my insecurities, and I'm killing them along with him. I'm killing the me that misses my old life. Little Bella, Miss Nobody. Minutes go by and I'm still here.

I lose all focus, I lose myself.

"Bella?"

I hear Mitch call to me, but nothing can stop me from killing Mr. Skully.

"Bella!" He's rushing towards me.

I don't stop.

He takes me by the shoulders and makes me drop my sword. "Why are you crying? Are you okay?"

I didn't realize the tears flowing so easily down my face. I didn't notice my chest heaving, and the sobs of a hot mess of myself.

I had no words to say.

"Don't talk about it," Mitch says, "You don't have to. Just calm down, and we'll set this skeleton ablaze together. You don't have to be afraid."

I gulp back the sobs and put my face in my hands a moment. I wipe away the tears from my face. "I'm not afraid of anything." I said quietly.

…

Carmen and Braxton helped gather the pieces, and Mitch dumped the lighter fluid on the remains.

Carmen turns to me and hands me the matchbook. "Will you do us the honors, B?"

I smile, "Don't mind if I do." I strike all the matches at once, and throw it on the pile of Mr. Skully.

"Would anybody like to say a few words for Mr. Skully?" Mitch says aloud.

"May he find peace!" Braxton says.

"In hell." I say cheerfully. We all laugh, like we're at a real bonfire. Like friends. Like we're not just destroying some demon.

"Also," Braxton adds, " I did bring this," He rummages through his coat pocket and pulls out a silver flask. " I say in honor of Mr. Skully we all take a sip of this here liquid courage."

I smile lightly. The most I've ever drank was a sip of Renee's wine when I was 13.

Braxton holds out the flask, toasting, "To a good kill!" he says. and he takes a sip.

He hands it Carmen, who holds out the flask to toast as well. "To being able to sleep at night knowing we've got one less creeper to worry about!" She takes a quick swig and coughs, followed by laughter.

Mitch got it next, "To being alive! Since I was almost killed today!" Laughter erupts and he drinks from it carefully, quickly, and tastefully.

He handed it to me, and I hesitated. I looked at the flask for a moment, and I knew everyone was waiting for me to say something. I looked up at my circle of friends. "To this very moment. Because I haven't felt like I belonged like this, in such a very long time. To this moment." and I took my very first drink of what I believed to be rum.

**AN: Please let me know what you think of my original characters, thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter, and please R&R! **

**GoodbyeIowa**


End file.
